


good morning

by kc_writes (seannbean)



Series: one shots [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game) RPF, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 12:37:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16598069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seannbean/pseuds/kc_writes
Summary: you wake up to kisses being pressed into your skinhands smoothing against your hipsdown your legs, up your backroaming, trying to feel all of you





	good morning

**Author's Note:**

> this is my typical, somewhat stream of consciousness type of writing. hope you like it!  
> check me out @ kcxwrites.tumblr.com

you wake up to kisses being pressed into your skin  
hands smoothing against your hips  
down your legs, up your back  
roaming, trying to feel all of you

your eyes blink open  
meeting bryan’s as he leans in for a kiss  
soft and sweet  
a muffled ‘good morning’ against your lips  
your hands sliding into his hair  
holding him close

his hands slip back under your shirt  
sliding up your back, pulling you closer  
a thigh sliding in between your legs  
he breaks the kiss  
ducking his head to nip at your jaw  
to kiss at the side of your neck  
sucking a mark where your neck meets your shoulder 

he rolls you both over  
straddling you  
hips pushing you down into the mattress  
hands roaming, hiking up your shirt  
he leans down pressing kisses to your chest  
closing his mouth around a nipple  
using his hand to play with the other  
drawing out whines from the back of your throat

his hips rock slowly into yours  
your hands coming up to grab his shoulders  
run down his back, his sides  
a hand slipping lower to grab at his ass  
you can feel him pressed against you  
through the thin material of his pants

you bend your knee out  
giving him more room to settle against you  
both of your hands grown urgent  
tired of teasing

he leans up, lips catching yours in a kiss  
licking his way in your mouth  
hot and messy  
desperate  
groans rumbling out of his chest

his hands smooth down to your hips  
pushing aside your underwear  
warm fingers teasing at your entrance  
pressing lightly 

he works his fingers into you  
spreading you open  
curling and pressing and rubbing in all the right spots  
your hands grip at his arms  
forehead pressed into his shoulder  
panting against his skin

he finally pushes into you  
a hot, slow glide  
hiking your legs up around his hips  
pressing in as deep as he can  
grinding against you

he sets a slow pace  
tortuous  
pleasure sparking up your spine  
he bits and nips at the side of your neck  
lips moving against your skin  
‘you’re so good for me’

he thrusts in deeper  
hitting just the right spot  
over and over  
hands sliding up your thighs

he picks up his pace  
his hips stuttering against yours  
one hand in a tight grip on your hips  
pulling you up to meet his thrusts

‘cmon’ he says ‘come for me, please’  
a sharp graze of teeth against your shoulder  
just enough to push you over the edge  
hands tightening in his hair  
silent moan caught in your chest

clenching around him  
it doesn’t make much more for him  
he spills inside you  
biting at your shoulder, hard enough to leave a mark  
he groans, ‘fuck’, breath puffing out against your skin

—

later after you’re all cleaned up, he looks down at you and smiles. brushing hair out of your face, pressing a kiss to your eyelids. you pull the blankets up higher to your shoulders and snuggle further down. he chuckles and you look back at him, eyebrows raised in question. he just shakes his head and says ‘good morning’.


End file.
